lo mas doloroso al aprender a amar
by el-duo-mas-1
Summary: (UA de inu)aome es trasportada al sengoku y es vendida como una animal al mejor postor. EL cua la va ha utilizar para su venganza contra inuyasha aomexinu
1. Default Chapter

Ola fanaticos de inuyasha ,somos el duomas1 pero este fic no es de nuestra propiedad

es de un amigo nuestro que no tiene tiempo para publicarlo (pos el es lord gomz dark )

**_All Rights reserved By Luis GomzDark Ltd._**

_**La reproduccion sin autorizacion de este material es ilegal y se aplicara la ley deacuerdo a cada pais.**_

_**the reproduction without authorization of this material is unlawful and the law will be apply according to every country. **_

Disclaimer:

Aun k de pena decirlo inuyasha no nos pertenece :'( le pertenece a la gran RUMIKO TAKAHASHI ( peo ya tamos pensando en algo para q nos petenesca muajaja! Muajaja!)

I : InuYasha

A : Aome (Kagome) yo prefiero llamarla asi

S : Sango

K: Kikyo

SS: Sesshoumaru

Los dialogos de los personajes pasajeros y secundarios no llevan letra inicial

: Es colocado para señalar que han pasado algunos minutos u horas despues de la ultima accion.

Los pensamientos de los personajes tendran una (_letra cursiva_).

LO MAS DOLOROSO AL APRENDER A AMAR...

By: Lord GomzDark

Capitulo I

K "INUYASHAAAAAAAAA," Un fuerte grito sacudio el apasible bosque.

Dos flechas pasaron rapida y amenazadoramente a su lado. El salto muy alto y permanecio evadiendo el ataque. InuYasha se volteo para ver a su atacante. I "Kikyo?" Su cara se lleno de confucion.

Ella permanecio callada y siguio atacandolo furiosamente, sin mostrar emocion en su rostro.

El decidio no pelear, eligiendo estar a la defensiva en lugar de la ofensiva. Finalmente, una flecha lo hiere y cae de espaldas al suelo. Kikyo lo levanta del cuello y saca una daga.

I "Porque ?" susurraba InuYasha.

Ella lo miro, sus frios ojos lo deslumbraban, K "En realidad pensaste que te amaba? Como podria amar a un hibrido? Solo estaba actuando para acercarme a ti y a tu desagradable familia, lo suficientemente cerca como para acabar con todos ustedes." Ella levanto su daga, lista para acabar con el. K "MUERE INUYASHA."

Repentinamente comenzo a salir sangre de su boca, una expresion de shock en su cara. Ella miro abajo, hacia su pecho y vio las garras de InuYasha que la atravezaban.

I "Muere maldita" Grito el.

Aome abrio los ojos. A "Ohh" Su cabeza daba vueltas, trato de sentarse pero un dolor recorrio toda su espalda, estaba mareada. Luego se dio cuenta de que sus manos estaban atadas tras su espalda. Trato de safarse. S "No te molestes, no hay manera de escapar de aqui," Dijo una señorita como de su edad. S "Soy Sango y tu eres?"

A "Aome."

S "No pareces ser de por aqui, de donde eres?"

A "Yo..." Repentinamente una corriente fria paso por su cabeza y comenzo a recordar todo. Recordo que estaba buscando a su gato; Buyo, y haber caido dentro del pozo que habia en el templo. Cuando desperto despues de un largo rato y salio del pozo, se encontro en medio de un bosque, era como si hubiera viajado al pasado. Luego escucho pasos tras ella y despues todo se oscurecio.

Una puerta se abrió. "Tu! la chica extranjera." Luego unas fuertes manos la levantaron y la arrojaron a sus hombros. El abrió un telón y la tiro a un lugar parecido a un escenario. La brillante luz del sol no le permitió ver por unos segundos, Aome parpadeo varias veces para enfocar la vista. Se dio cuenta que estaba en frente de un grupo de hombres, que estaban discutiendo y gritando.

"Ohhh, miren sus piernas."

"Esta vestida de una manera muy extraña. Apuesto a que sabe como complacer a un hombre."

Aome escucho todo, ella usaba una falda corta y una camisa manga larga.

"He escuchado que esas chicas extranjeras son muy buenas," Dijo uno de ellos.

"Bueno, bueno, comenzaremos la subasta con 200," Dijo luego el vendedor.

El grupo entero lucia salvaje y excitado, todos querían tener a la chica.

"Amo Sesshoumaru, esa chica se parece mucho a Kikyo," Grito alguien desde la muchedumbre.

Una extraña sonrisa apareció en su rostro. SS "Si, el parecido es extraordinario. Ella será perfecta para el hibrido."

A _(Vendida como un animal)_ Pensó Aome. Estaba en shock cuando el hombre de cabello plateado pago una fortuna por ella.

Luego en su castillo el la observaba cuidadosamente con sus penetrantes ojos, un aura de arrogancia lo rodeaba. Ella levantaba su cara, rehusándose a ser intimidada por el. SS "Tu no vives en ninguna aldea cercana, cierto?" Y continuo hablando sin esperar ninguna respuesta, SS "Te propongo un trato." Aome levanto su cabeza y miro hacia el.

SS "Tu serás entregada a mi medio hermano como un regalo. Si eres capaz de seducirlo en dos semanas, te daré tu libertad. Si no, serás llevada de nuevo al harem."

SS "Ah, y si tratas de escapar, TE MATO."

Ella acepto, pues no tenía otra opción. Solo pensaba en volver a su época, esperaba encontrar alguna manera para cumplir su tarea. Ahora ella estaba sentada en la cama de InuYasha, sus brazos estaban abrazando sus piernas, lista para terminar con esto de una vez. A _( Como se supone que lo voy a seducir ? Si aun soy virgen, yo no se nada acerca del amor.)_

Sesshoumaru le dijo que InuYasha esta de cacería, un ritual que cada miembro masculino de su familia debía realizar al cumplir sus 18 años.

Aome despertó de su corto sueño al escuchar el sonido de la puerta abriéndose. Un joven entraba en la habitación, sin notarla debido a la oscuridad. A _( InuYasha?)_ pensó Aome. Igual a su hermano, tenía el cabello plateado. Pero en lugar del aura fría, la presencia de InuYasha era calida. Vestido con un kimono rojo, de pronto sus orejas se movieron y olfateo el aire. I "Quien esta ahi?" dijo mientras encendía una antorcha en la pared.

InuYasha comenzó a observar toda la habitación hasta que noto a una chica sentada en su cama. Estaba vestida con ropajes al estilo de los lugareños. I " ¿Quien eres tu?" Pregunto. I "Acaso te mando mi hermano?" El la tomo de la camisa y la levanto para ver su cara, tenía sus garras a centímetros de su garganta. Aome estaba asustada, A "Yo...Yo...Yo" Su corazón palpitaba muy rápido.

El la quedo viendo de cerca. I "KIKYO, maldita! Pensé que te había matado!"

Afortunadamente, en ese momento Sesshoumaru entro. InuYasha la libero y puso toda su atención en su hermano. I "Que demonios pasa aquí? Acaso hiciste que alguna bruja la reviviera?" Le grito muy molesto.

Sesshoumaru le respondió calmadamente, sin mostrar ninguna expresión en su cara, SS "Ella no es Kikyo, es solo una mujer que se le parece. Ella es mi regalo para ti, porque no olvido que te sientes atraído por los humanos."

SS "Los dejare a los dos solos, así podrás disfrutar tu regalo," Dijo mientras salía.

I "Maldición" Luego comenzó a caminar en círculos por la habitación. A veces se paraba frente a Aome. Ella decidió ignorarlo. Finalmente, el se acerco y la olfateo.

A "Qu...Qu...Que estas haciendo?" El continuo, sin escuchar lo que ella decía, su cabello plateado tocaba el rostro de ella mientras el la olfateaba completamente.

I "Tu no eres Kikyo," Dijo y se sentó en la cama. Ella se acerco para colocar su brazo en su espalda y confortarlo. I "NO ME TOQUES INUTIL."

Aome sintió un escalofrió, A "Lo siento" y comenzó a llorar.

Una expresión de molestia apareció en la cara de InuYasha. I "Deja de llorar."

A "NO ESTOY LLORANDO" le grito ella con una voz temblorosa.

Con su mano, el le quito los mechones de cabello negro que tapaban su rostro. Luego la acostó en la cama. Ella mostraba una cara de desacuerdo. Luego la cubrió con la sabana. I "Duerme" le susurro. InuYasha se sentó en el suelo justo al lado de la cama y cerro sus ojos.

Continuara...

Notas finales:

Bueno otakus de InuYasha es hora de repasar los diez mandamientos de InuYasha

Los 10 mandamientos 

de Inu

**1.-Adorarás a InuYasha sobre todas las cosas**

**2.-No ridiculizarás a los seguidores y/o aficionados de InuYasha.**

**3.-Desperdiciarás tu dinero en manga, anime de InuYasha.**

**4.-Aprenderás Japonés a marchas forzadas auque solo sean dos saludos y un gracias**

**5.-No utilizarás el manga de InuYasha para llevártelo al baño mientras haces tus necesidades**

**6.-Seguirás la serie capítulo a capítulo recordando cada uno de los nombres de todos los personajes, edades y gustos. **

**7.-No mencionaras en vano el nombre de InuYasha.**

**8.-Utilizarás tu mente creativa para el bien artístico de la sociedad, dibujando o escribiendo fanfics sacados de tu mente.**

**9.-Tararearás cada uno de los openings de los animes y los agregarás al compositor de tu móvil.**

**10.-No doblarás las páginas de tu manga y lo guardarás en un bolsita de plástico junto a los otros ordenados de menor la mayor**

después de repasarlas hay q cumplirlas!

Hasta la proxima!

AH ………se nos olvidaba dejen reviews minimo 4 para poner el proximo cap!


	2. lo mas doloroso de aprender a amar 2

_Los diálogos de los personajes secundarios no llevan letra inicial_

LO MÁS DOLOROSO AL APRENDER A AMAR...

Capitulo II

Aome despertó en la mitad de la noche. Por un instante, pensó que estaba en su habitación, en su tiempo A_ (Extraño tanto a mi familia...necesito regresar...pronto. Deben de estar muy preocupados por mi.) _Ella froto sus ojos, y miro hacia InuYasha.

Aun estaba en la misma posición que antes, A_ ( Puede dormir así? No se ve muy cómodo_.) Al notar sus orejas ella sonrió, y se acerco al extremo de la cama para tocarlas.

Sabiendo que tal vez no tendría otra oportunidad como esta, se levanto de la cama para verlo mas de cerca, siendo cuidadosa de no hacer ningún ruido.

Tenia estructura facial fuerte, su cara estaba cubierta por unos mechones de cabello plateado. Aome delicadamente toco uno, casi envidiaba lo suave y sedoso que se sentía. Con los ojos cerrados, se veía muy tierno, como un niño. Mientras duerme parece estar en completa paz. Ella recordó el fuego en sus ojos cuando la confundió con Kikyo, y como desapareció mientras el tiernamente la acostaba en su cama. A_ (Es muy apuesto.)_

A "Buenas noches InuYasha," dijo mientras volvia a la cama.

SS "Entonces hermano... disfrutaste anoche, de tu pequeña prostituta humana?" Decía Sesshoumaru desde su extremo de la mesa, y tomo un sorbo de su copa.

I "CALLATE," respondió, enseñando sus colmillos.

SS "Hmm. Estas mal, con la humana es con quien deberías de estar molesto. No es buena idea rechazar un regalo. No olvides...que ya casi cumples los 18 y también significa que debes encontrar una pareja. Tu, un híbrido, esta bien que te relaciones con una humana...después de todo tu madre era una, y trajo vergüenza a nuestra familia."

I "Grrr...MALDITO...no metas a mi madre en esto!" Le advirtió, al momento en que apretaba la orilla de la mesa en un esfuerzo por controlar su ira.

SS "Es razonable que te haya traído a esa humana, después de todo...no tienes carácter como para hacerlo tu mismo," Se callo y tomo otro sorbo. SS "Aun no te has olvidado de Kikyo, Cierto?"

Flashback

Ella lo miro, sus fríos ojos lo deslumbraban, K "En realidad pensaste que te amaba? Como podría amar a un híbrido? Solo estaba actuando para acercarme a ti y a tu desagradable familia, lo suficientemente cerca como para acabar con todos ustedes." Ella levanto su daga, lista para acabar con el. K "MUERE INUYASHA."

Fin Flashback

CRACK

La orilla de la mesa se quebró y el trozo quedo entre las garras de InuYasha. Sus ojos se tornaron rojos por un momento.

SS "Hermano, hermano, hermano. Acaso anoche ella te desprecio? Le afecto tanto la idea de acostarse con un híbrido?"

InuYasha saco su colmillo de acero y se preparo para atacar.

Sesshoumaru puso su copa en la mesa y se paro. SS "Resolvamos esto afuera antes que desordenes toda la casa," Dijo de la manera mas calmada posible.

InuYasha se lanzo a la carga contra Sesshoumaru, agitando su espada para tratar de cortarlo. Quien fácilmente lo evadió. SS "A quien tratas de golpear?... A mi?"

I "Cállate y pelea!" le dijo mientras se lanzaba contra el, una y otra vez.

Sesshoumaru lo lanzo lejos sin ningún esfuerzo, Parecía aburrido. SS "Tu estilo de pelea es infantil hermano. Usas al colmillo como si fuera un trozo de metal en lugar de usarlo como el magnifico tesoro que te dejo tu padre." El golpeo la mano de InuYasha y la espada salio volando.

InuYasha aprovecho para golpearlo en la cara. Como si estuviera en shock, Sesshoumaru toco su rostro, antes de devolverle el golpe.

El trataba de evitar sus ataques, una y otra vez, hasta que las garras con veneno de Sesshoumaru le rasguñaron el pecho.

SS "Recuerda cual es tu lugar, HIBRIDO," Le dijo, al ver a su hermano quedar inconsciente.

Dos de los sirvientes de Sesshoumaru lo arrastraron hasta su habitación. A "Que le paso?" Pregunto Aome mientras corría hacia el.

Uno de ellos replico, "El híbrido fue tan tonto como para desafiar al señor Sesshoumaru. Debería de estar agradecido de que nuestro amo le permita quedarse en su castillo." luego lo patearon, y se fueron riendo.

Ella suavemente le toco la frente, las lagrimas brotaron de sus ojos al ver su estado. A "Como pueden ser tan crueles?" El movió la cabeza un poco, su cara reflejaba el dolor que estaba sintiendo.

A "No te preocupes, todo estará bien." Aome Cuidadosamente le quito la camisa, asustándose al ver la gran herida en su pecho. Rápidamente fue por un poco de agua y un trapo.

Humedeciendo el trapo, removió la sangre y limpio la herida. Para cuando termino, el agua estaba completamente roja. Sorpresivamente, la herida había comenzado a sanar. A_ ( Debe de tener algún tipo de poder especial.) _Pero para estar segura, ella vendo sus heridas.

_A (Se ve muy incomodo en el suelo.) _Aome no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para levantarlo y llevarlo a la cama. y dudaba que los sirvientes estuvieran dispuestos a ayudarla. En lugar de eso pensó mejor en recostar la cabeza de InuYasha en sus piernas y cuidar de el toda la noche.

I "Ese olor...es tan..." Susurro, y al despertar lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de Aome frente a el.

Ella le mostró una gran sonrisa. A "Estas bien...estaba tan preocupada."

El trato de sentarse pero no pudo y cayo de nuevo en las piernas de Aome. I "Maldición" Odiaba ser tan débil.

I "Tu cuidaste de mi?"

A "Si."

I "Porque?"

A "Yo...yo no quiero que mueras."

_I _"He...estado en situaciones peores que esta...yo no...muero tan fácilmente..."

A "Estas cómodo?" Le pregunto, usando el trapo para quitarle el sudor de la frente.

I "Si...me gusta como hueles," Le dijo antes de volver a dormir.

Las mejillas de Aome se enrojecieron.

El se sentó en la cima de la colina con Aome a su lado. Gracias a ella y al poder curativo de el, se ha recuperado mas rápido de lo normal I_ (Nadie, aparte de mi madre, se ha preocupado por mi,) _pensó mientras la observaba con la esquina de sus ojos.

Al principio, el había tratado de no acercarse mucho a ella, lo hacia para evitar otra herida como la de Kikyo. Pero Aome no se rendía, no importaba cuanto tratara de insultarla o molestarla. Su belleza finalmente lo cautivo.

En los pocos días que han estado juntos se han ido acercando más. El abrió su corazón a ella, Algo que no había hecho con nadie ni siquiera con Kikyo, compartió historias acerca de su juventud, lo difícil que era crecer como un híbrido y tener a Sesshoumaru como hermano. Ella le hablo acerca de su mundo, sus sueños y esperanzas.

Aunque parecieran mellizas, se dio cuenta que las similitudes entre Aome y Kikyo terminan allí. El no sabia lo que le atrajo de Kikyo. Ella era fría, y se rehusaba a tocarlo o dejarlo que la tocara, haciéndolo sentirse inferior a ella.

Aome es diferente, ella es como un ángel. Se preocupa por el, sin importarle que sea un híbrido. Aunque el podría partirla en dos con sus garras, ella parecía confiar en el. Los dos se divertían juntos...se sentía muy bien con ella. Por primera vez estaba agradecido con su hermano por introducirla en su vida.

Con cada día que pasaba, se sentía mas y mas atraído hacia Aome; estar con ella había despertado extraños sentimientos en su interior. Todo de ella le fascinaba, la manera en que reía, la manera en que sus ojos se oscurecían de enojo cuando el la molestaba, y mas que todo, lo llena de vida que se mostraba siempre. I _( Pero me querrá mas que como un amigo?)_

Sintió que algo fue puesto en su cabeza. Sus orejas se movían por el extraño objeto, levanto su mano para alcanzar la corona de flores que le acababan de colocar. Miro hacia Aome, sus ojos temblaban y su cara se tornaba roja en un esfuerzo por no morir de risa.

InuYasha la miraba con sus ojos medio abiertos antes de lanzarse contra ella. El movimiento repentino hizo que ambos rodaran hacia abajo. El paso sus brazos alrededor de ella, para protegerla de cualquier cosa. Finalmente se detuvieron, e InuYasha quedo sobre ella.

Aome estaba tan apenada que sus mejillas se enrojecieron, luciendo más dulce que de costumbre. El solo podía ver sus labios, notando lo suaves que se veían y quería desesperadamente besarla. Su temperatura subía solo con verla, sintiendo el cuerpo de ella contra el suyo, la manera en que hacían contacto.

_I (No puedo. No puedo tomar ventaja de su ingenuidad.) _El agito la cabeza como si tratara de despejar su mente. InuYasha sabia que una vez que tocara sus labios, nada lo detendría; el la reclamaría como suya para siempre. Aome observaba las muchas emociones que se manifestaban en su cara. Luego el se levanto, y le extendio la mano para ayudarla, sin notar la expresion de desacuerdo en la cara de Aome.

Continuara...


	3. lo mas doloroso al aprender a amar

Inuyasha no es nuestro(es de rumiko takahashi) así k solo lo estamos tomando prestado

Weno lectores de este rfic se k ace muxo k no actualisamo pero esk ustedes no an dejado los reviews k pedimos peo weno asi k xfavor mandenos 4 reviews sino de lo contrario no actualisaremos muchas gracias dejen los reviews xfaaa es fuente de gran inspiración

LO MÁS DOLOROSO AL APRENDER A AMAR...

By: Lord GomzDark

Capitulo III

Aome caminaba alegremente por los corredores del castillo. Los dias pasados habian sido simplemente maravillosos. Nunca se imagino que seria de esta forma...conocer a InuYasha...acercandose mas a el. Habia comenzado a interesarse en el mucho mas...tal vez hasta amarlo...

Ella se detuvo como en shock con su mano en el pecho...Asustada por su descubrimiento. _A ( Yo...amo a InuYasha? Pero...como puedo estar enamorada de el despues de solo 6 dias?)_

Recordo lo que paso esta tarde...como la miraba discimuladamente mientras creia que ella no lo observaba, haciendo que su corazon se acelerara...la manera en que la envolvio con sus fuertes brazos para protegerla...el fuego se observaba en sus ojos cuando estaba sobre ella, sentia como si se estuviera derritiendo, y cuando casi la beso...

A "Estuvimos muy cerca...Yo queria que me besara" decia en voz baja. Aunque fuera algo ingenua y distraida, no pudo evitar ver la mirada de deseo en sus ojos. Por alguna desconocida razon, el se reuso a hacerlo. Despues de que regresaron, InuYasha se fue abruptamente, solamente le dijo que tenia cosas importantes que hacer. Lucia muy alterado, casi como si estuviera enojado por algo._ A ( Es acaso por Kikyo?)_

Deacuerdo a lo que todos decian, Aome era casi identica a ella. Inuyasha le habia contado un poco acerca de su relacion, o mas bien "Desastre" de relacion. Sabia que Kikyo lo habia engañado, y trato de matarlo...el se vio obligado a matarla antes.

Cuando desperto de sus profundos pensamientos, se encontro en un camino sin salida, frente a frente con una pintura de su hibrido favorito. A ( InuYasha.) El estaba con su espada en la mano. Aunque la pintura estaba muy bien hecha, no mostraba el fuego de sus ojos, o su espiritu. Sus manos tocaron la pintura, deseando que este fuese el real.

SS "Humana, has olvidado nuestro trato?"

Estaba tan encantada con la imagen de InuYasha que no se habia dado cuenta que su hermano estaba justo detras de ella A "Sesshoumaru," dijo al darse vuelta.

SS "Acaso no me escuchaste?" Le pregunto con una expresion de aburrimiento.

Aome agacho la cabeza y la movio hacia los lados en señal de no, ella lo habia olvidado por completo.

SS "Recuerda, tienes poco mas de una semana antes de que te regrese a donde perteneces,"

A "Que pasaria si...me quisiera quedar aqui para no regresar jamas?"

El le mostro una sonrisa picaresca, SS "Entonces aun tendras que dormir con el, Si decide tenerte como su "juguete" por mas tiempo...no tendre objecion."

_A ( Que voy a hacer?...Podre dormir con un chico al que conosco por menos de una semana?) _Pensaba cuando volvia a su habitacion despues de su encuentro con Sesshoumaru_. A ( Ni siquiera he recivido mi primer beso, ahora tendre que saltarme esa parte y llegar hasta algo que me da miedo hacer. Pero,si no lo hago pronto, tendre que dejar a InuYasha y volver a ese horrible lugar. No quiero ni imaginar con quien o que podria terminar ahi...)_

Unas asperas manos la envolvieron y la llevaron hasta una de las habitaciones abandonadas. Ella comenzo a gritar, pero el atacante le cubrio la boca inmediatamente. "Cierra la boca zorra o te mato," Le dijo el extraño. Aome lo reconocio como uno de los guardias que la pasaban viendo de una manera sospechosa, sus ojos siempre estaban fijos en ella cuando pasaba por ahi. El nunca habia hecho nada hasta hoy.

La lanzo contra la pared, y la beso agresivamente en la boca, casi mordiendola. Sus manos trataban de quitarle la ropa mientras le lamia la mejilla...hasta el cuello. Se estaba impacientando, y le rompio el kimono. Ella se cubrio los ojos. A ( Me violara...)

Antes de que el pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, fue lanzado lejos de ella. Aome cayo al suelo, junto sus piernas y las abrazo fuertemente contra su pecho, temblaba aterrorizada.

I "ELLA ES MIA...TU NO TIENES NINGUN DERECHO A TOCARLA !" Le grito InuYasha con rabia.

El guardia se paro y le dijo "Vete de aqui chico, no estas usando tu regalo apropiadamente...si no te atreves a hacerla mujer entonces yo lo hare."

InuYasha lo golpeo en la cara, y lo mando hasta la pared. Mostraba los colmillos de lo enojado que estaba, camino hasta el guardia y lo levanto del pelo. I "Normalmente, partiria en pedazos a cualquiera que se atreve a tocar lo que es mio...pero no tengo tiempo para esto." El saco su espada. I "Aome ya esta muy asustada, y no quiero perturvarla mas," le dijo calmadamente antes de cortarle la cabeza como una advertencia para los demas.

Ya mas tranquilo, camino hacia ella. Aun estaba horrorizada. I "Aome." Ella levanto la cabeza, como si lo acabara de ver y comenzo a llorar. El se agacho y la abrazo. I "No te preocupes. yo te protegere...por siempre,"

Se quedaron en el suelo por un momento, con ella sentada a su lado, ella descanzaba su cabeza en su hombro y el con su mano frotaba su espalda para confortarla. InuYasha se dio cuenta que habia llorado hasta quedar dormida, cuidadosamente la cargo hasta su habitacion, pasando sobre el cuerpo del guardia que estaba en el camino.

La acosto en la cama y le quito el rasgado kimono. Sus ojos se llenaron de asombro al ver su cuerpo descubierto. I_ ( No debi dejarla sola...especialmente sabiendo lo hermosa que es_.) Sus hojos evitaban verla, rapidamente la cubrio con una sabana.

I "Volvere pronto," le prometio a la bella durmiente antes de dejar el lugar. Luego fue a prevenir practicamente a cada hombre en el perimetro

Sostenia a un aterrado sirviente por el cuello. I "Aome es mia. Si me doy cuenta que la tocaste, estas muerto...si la quedas viendo, te sacare los ojos...y ni siquiera pienses en ella. Porque eso sera lo ultimo que pase por tu cabeza. Cuando haya terminado con tigo desearas que te mate."

Unos instantes despues, cuando volvia a la habitacion, encontro a Aome pataleando y gritando locamente en la cama. Preocupado de que se hiriera ella misma, la sostuvo por los hombros y la agito. I "Aome despierta!"

Lentamente volvio en si, sus ojos se enfocaban en el. Repentinamente estiro sus brazos hacia el, y abrazandolo por el cuello, lo halo y cayo sobre ella. A "InuYasha, no me dejes sola...por favor...estoy tan asustada."

Le dio un escalofrio al sentir su suave cuerpo contra el suyo. Fue en ese momento cuando noto que tanto movimiento habia dejado su pecho parcialmente expuesto._ I ( Maldicion! ) _Estaba excitado_. I (Como puedo estar pensando en eso cuando ella esta sufriendo...tengo que salir de aqui! ) _I "Shh...Aome, no llores...todo va a estar bien...el no sera capaz de tocarte nunca mas," Le aseguro y la beso en la frente.

A "Me siento tan sucia...Aun puedo sentir sus manos sobre mi...quedate con migo toda la noche, Por favor...te necesito," Le suplicaba casi llorando, acercándolo mas y mas. El la observo y agacho su cabeza en señal de derrota. I_ ( No la puedo dejar...me necesita. En todo caso, que tan dificil puede ser...solo voy a dormir a su lado...)_

Al principio, pensó que podría soportar que ella lo estuviera abrazando tan fuertemente, pero la sabana era muy delgada y sus pechos lo tocaban con cada respiro. El hasta trato de relajarse y dormir en su cama tan cómodamente como lo hacia antes.

Pero estaba equivocado...su dulce aroma era muy fuerte. I_ ( Oh dios...Ya entiendo porque el guardia fue tan estupido como para tocarla...ella atrae a cualquiera! _) Su aroma lo rodeaba completamente, le suplicaba que la hiciera suya en ese mismo instante. InuYasha trato de alejarse un poco, Estaba dormida pero al no sentir su contacto lo acerco aun mas, como si fuera su oso de peluche. I _( Como se supone que voy a dormir?)_

El no pudo.

Atrapado en sus brazos, se quedo despierto toda la noche, dolorosamente excitado, quejandose...sufriendo. habia combatido contra muchos monstruos en su vida, y sufrido muchas heridas, pero nadie, ni siquiera Kikyo habia hecho que se sintiera derrotado por alguien, hasta ahora...el sentimiento de querer a alguien tan desesperadamente y tenerla tan cerca...tan dispuesta...solo para reusarse porque se preocupa demasiado por ella.

Cuando finalmente amanecio, salio corriendo del castillo y se adentro en el bosque, se acosto bajo un gran arbol y trato de despejar su mente, deseaba que esa sensacion desapareciera y dejara de torturarlo mas.

Continuara...


End file.
